The Blood Games
by Eloren1
Summary: The day that Harry Potter had fallen, now known to all as The Last Stand had been their last day of freedom. Witches and Wizards that stood against Voldemort were captured, and all Muggles were killed on mass. The world was very different from what it had once been. Hermione soon finds herself a pawn in Voldemorts New World, selected to enter 'The Blood Games.'


**A/N:** I do not own any of these characters. Hope you like this - the idea just came to me suddenly, if some of you have seen The Hunger Games you may see the route that this story is taking. Thank you and please let me know what you think.

* * *

**_The Blood Games_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Hermione ran her fingers through her matted hair and sighed. Her hair should be the least of her worries, but she couldn't help wishing she could do something about it. A book lay forgotten in her lap as she looked out at the setting sun. She was sat in a small clearing in the forest; it was nestled into the sides of the hill and allowed her to look out across the endless green woodland. She heard footsteps and turned to see Ron behind her.

'I thought I'd find you here.' He stated.

'Sorry I lost track of time, it's getting late isn't it.' Hermione stood up, and hugged her boyfriend. She felt his arms wrap around her and a small smile escaped her lips.

Everything had changed in the Wizarding World. It had been 5 long years since Voldemort had succeeded in murdering Harry Potter in the final battle at Hogwarts. They had all surrendered to him, but not before they had endured many causalities and deaths. Hermione, like many others had suffered, and the pain of having lost loved ones would never leave her, though she tried to put on a brave face and push it to the back of her mind.

Ron had changed too. Not in the obvious ways of growing up, but something else inside him had changed. Hermione often thought of it as a shadow lying upon his heart, a sadness. It enveloped him, and some days he wouldn't leave his bed or speak to anyone. He was more serious now, not the same person he had been in their youth. But Hermione felt comfortable with him, and calm. He was her constant, and had remained with her always.

'We should get back to the village.' Ron reached down to pick up her book and took hold of her hand gently. Then silently they made their way back through the winding forest path to the village they now called home.

As they entered the inner compound of the village Hermione winced as they past under the creaking wooden sign above them, it read _Zone 4. _That was all they were now, a zone, a number. They were allowed to inhabit a small section of the forest, hemmed in by tall impenetrable fences. The large expanse of wooden huts that filled the clearing in the forest was now home to a small section of the Wizarding Community.

The day that Harry Potter had fallen, now known to all as_ The_ _Last Stand_ had been their last day of freedom. Witches and Wizards that stood against Voldemort were captured, and all Muggles were killed on mass. The world was very different from what it had once been. Being all powerful and in control Voldemort had spent time moulding it to his blackened heart's desire. No one could stand in his way, no one could stop him. The Wizarding community were stripped of their wands and separated into twelve separate zones. Families and friends were ripped apart and forced to start new lives, knowing that they would never see each other again.

Darkness was falling over the village as people hurried back into their huts. Hermione and Ron quickened their pace as they passed the tall tower at the very centre of the village. It stood menacingly tall and looked as though it had been hewn from a large rock. There were no doors to the tower, but sometimes cruel masklike faces could be seen looking down upon them from the high windows. Large numbers were carved into the rock tower about half way up. The digits shining bright silver, _001. _The couple shared a worrying look.

Back inside their hut Hermione sunk down onto the straw mattress. Ron busied himself lighting a fire. They had had to adapt to a magic free life. It wasn't easy, but it was becoming more normal to them and it only took him a few attempts to get a small fire burning in the centre of the room. The wisps of pale smoke snaked upwards, escaping through a small hole in the ceiling.

'What it one of our names gets selected tomorrow?' It was the same conversation they had every time.

'It won't.'

'But what if it does Ron, what would we do?'

'Hermione,' Ron sat down beside her and took her hands in his, bringing them to his mouth he softly kissed one, and then the other. 'We have been through this before. If… and only if.' He added the last few words quickly when he saw her face fall, 'If we get selected then we will deal with it. We will have to. And if not, then I will be happy because it means I get to spend at least 100 more days in your company.'

'I hate it.' Hermione muttered. 'Why do they have to be so cruel?' Tears sprang into her eyes. Ron pulled her towards him and held her tightly. He hadn't cried in 5 years and sometimes he wondered if he ever would again.

* * *

The new day dawned, but the sky remained a dark grey and the birds seemed to have forgotten their morning song. People emerged from their wooden huts and began to silently make their way through the village. They passed the tower, its silver numbers now flashing _000_. It was selection day, the day they all dreaded and loathed. Hermione gripped Ron's hand harder than usual and he winced under her firm grasp. They filed through the wooden archway at the far end of the village into a large dusty open space and towards the stage at the far end.

To the left of the stage stood two tall iron gates built into the fence that surrounded the village. They swung open and several Wizards entered. They wore dark black robes and their faces were covered by masks, Death Eaters. A hiss erupted throughout the crowd. One of the Wizards set down a goblet on the wooden stool that took centre place on the stage and this silenced the crowd. There was no speech, no talking. Everyone knew what was coming and they all stood with baited breath. All eyes were on the goblet.

Blue flames leapt up from the goblet with a flash. The fire burnt eerily, twisting and writhing as though in agony. Finally two small slips of parchment flew out of the goblet and were plucked out of the air by one of the Death Eaters.

He drew his wand and pointed it at his throat. His magnified voice rang out loudly and harshly 'The first person chosen to enter _The Blood Games_ is…'

A nervous tension spread rapidly across the crowd and tears filled the eyes of those unable to hide them.

The Death Eater allowed his pause to linger for longer than comfortable. '…Frederick Finkley.'

A young guy let out a groan and moved forwards reluctantly. The crowd parted to let him pass as he made his way to the front. He looked as though he was going to pass out.

'And…,' the Death Eater sneered, unfolded the second piece of parchment and read out the name emblazoned on it in blood red ink. 'Hermione Granger.'

Hermione felt her heart drop, and she stumbled. Her hand slipped out of Ron's and she looked up at him in desperation. Ron stood silently, unable to move, his eyes dull and unreadable. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, to say goodbye. He knew he would never see her again but he physically couldn't move his body.

'Now. Miss Granger.' The Death Eater spat. It was a command. Hermione felt her feet start to move not of her own free will and she soon found herself on the stage, next to Frederick Finkley. He was swaying slightly and muttering under his breath.

'The Goblet has chosen. Until next time.' The Death Eater flicked his wand towards the tower in the distance, and the silver numbers began to twist and turn forming new Digits, _100._ He left the stage, followed by Hermione, Frederick and the other Death Eaters. Hermione turned to look back at Ron stood in the crowd, but he was now looking at the ground. That was the last time she ever got to see him, before the solid Iron gates clanged shut behind them.


End file.
